A memory is one of important components in a computer, and all programs in the computer run in the memory. A function of the memory is temporarily storing computing data in a central processing unit (CPU), and data exchanged with an external storage device such as a hard disk. As long as the computer is running, the CPU copies data that needs to be operated to the memory for operation. After the operation is completed, the CPU then sends a result out, and running of the memory also ensures stable running of the computer.
With the development of CPU technologies, increase in memory capacity, and reduction in price, the computer begins to use more memory to improve overall performance of the computer. Consequently, during system startup, a time of memory training and self-testing also increases linearly. When a memory of a terabyte (TB) level is used, in a conventional processing manner, training and self-testing operations are started after all memory of a system is completely initialized in a startup phase, and a time consumed by self-testing may increase to more than ten minutes, causing startup of the computer to be excessively slow, thereby affecting user experience.